


12 Hours

by Packofwolves



Category: The 100 (TV), The Purge (2013)
Genre: F/F, People Will Die, The 100 characters meet the purge, The Purge, free for all, mostly violent, this is dark and violent, violence with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Packofwolves/pseuds/Packofwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a test.<br/>This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the U.S Government.<br/>Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. All other weapons are restricted.<br/>Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the purge and shall not be harmed.<br/>Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours.<br/>Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until 7 am when the purge concludes.<br/>Blessed be our new Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn.<br/>May god be with you all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn those who do decide to read this that my writing level is pretty low. I'm not that good at writing but I thought it would be a good idea if i got out of my comfort zone. so i decided to try to write my first Fanfic. So i apologize in advance for my poor writing and if it doesn't make any sense.

Today is March 21st. the day where all the poor people have to fight for their lives while the rich just sit back in their mansions and relax. Where the poor are targeted and the rich think it’s some kind of cruel game and buy people just to kill them, and where loved ones are taken from their family and friends. This is the day where the Founding Fathers sanction a national civic tradition where for 12 hours all crime is legal and police, fire, and medical emergency services remain unavailable. Today is known as the Purge.

“Clarke, Clarke?”

Clarke gets pulled out of her thoughts. She looks up at her two best friends Raven and Octavia, who are sitting right in front of her. 

“Sorry guys, I was in my little world.” The blonde apologizes.

Raven shrugs and Octavia nods. They both understand that this day in particular can be quite stressful. Especially knowing Clarkes past purge.

“It’s cool Griff, we both know todays a very distracting day.” Raven says.

“Yeah, like how we don't know what’s going to happen tonight.” Octavia adds.

“Like who’s going to die, will we be killed? Or do we have to kill someone?” Raven says. “I always wondered when will be the day where I have to take someone’s life.”

Octavia smacks Raven on the back of her head.

“Ow!” Raven yelps. “I was just saying.”

“So? You don't need to sound all interested in killing someone!.” Octavia retorts. As Raven and Octavia continue to argue, Wells one of Clarkes friends walks up to the table.

“Hey Clarke!” He says a little too excitedly. Clarke looks up and gives him a small smile. “Hey Wells” she replies.

“I was wondering if we can talk in private real quick.” He motions away from the table.

“Sure” Clarke agrees as she gets up from the table and walks over to Wells who is standing alone. 

“What’s up?” she asks.

“Well I was wondering, you know we’ve been friends for quite a while and we get along great, we hang out a lot too…I mean you're the most beautiful girl I’ve seen and you know I think that I can make you happy and take care of you. What I’m trying to say is that I like you a lot Clarke, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. You won’t regret it.” He says nervously.

Clarke takes in everything Wells just told her. She starts to feel bad because she doesn't see him like that and she doesn't want him to get upset. She looks down at her black and white chucks then back at him, knowing that there’s no easy way to break it to him. “I’m sorry Wells but I can’t, I don't see you like that. Just as a friend, I hope you understand.” Sadness washes over Well’s face. Before things can get awkward the bell rings for the last class of the day to start. Raven and Octavia grab each arm of Clarke’s and they head to class.  
Once seated, Raven and Octavia turn around to Clarke, who sits right behind them.

“So what did Wells want?” Octavia curiously asks.

Clarke sighs “He asked me out saying he can make me happy and take care of me, but I told him I don't see him like that.”

“Damn Clarke breaking hearts are we now?” Raven jokingly says. 

Clarke glares at Raven. Raven then puts her hands up as if she were surrendering.

“I’m kidding Griff; don't get your panties in a bunch.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and mutters a “whatever”

Forty minutes into class, Kane, their history teacher starts to speak. “Now class I know today is a hectic and stressful day, but I just want to say I hope each and everyone one of you stays safe and I hope I will see all of you on Monday.” After his speech the bell rings. “Alright class May we meet again, you are all dismissed.” Everyone starts to head out of class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sane revenge is a dish best served cold is most satisfying to most people, but not to Lexa Woods. No, she would rather have gotten revenge for her ex-girlfriends death instead of having to wait months to do so. It’s not fair that the drunken idiot who hit her ex-lover with a car didn't get arrested. Instead he just got fined because of his social status. It’s not fair that the guy took away her love from her and he gets to go home to his family and act like he didn't just take an innocent persons life away.

There’s a knock at Lexas front door. After three more knocks, Anya, Lexa’s best friend walks in. 

“Lexa?” she calls out.

“In here” Lexa replies.

Anya makes her way into Lexa’s bedroom. She enters and watches Lexa put on a bullet proof vest. “Where did you get that?” she asks as she points to the vest.

Lexa just shrugs and looks at Anya. “I know a guy.”

She watches Anya nod. “Good thinking, because we all know you'd be shot by a stray bullet for being a lesbian.” Anya says.

Lexa smirks at her best friends comment. “Right? And I can’t have that happening; I have a mission to complete.”

Anya gives a sad small smile. Knowing exactly what that mission is and there’s no point in trying to change her best friends mind.

“Where will you be tonight?” Lexa asks.

“I’ll be at my place with Lincoln.” Anya responds.

“Alright, well after I’m done with the mission I’ll head to your place.” Lexa says as she packs a duffle bag that has a Glock 21, Glock 17, sig p226, Ak47 and additional clips inside. She then straps a cz75 in the gun holster on her right hip and puts a MP5 over her shoulder with a strap. Then straps 3 knives in there holsters.

“Damn need any more weapons?” Anya sarcastically says.

Lexa rolls her eyes “shut up, you have just as much as I do, so don't even start.”

“Yeah you’re right, but be careful tonight you hear? I don't wanna have to purposely die and beat your ass in the afterlife.” 

Lexa flexes her biceps. “Psh please, you ain't got nothing on these bad boys.”

Anya laughs “Yeah okay commander let’s not get to cocky now, anyways I should get going Lincoln will be at my place soon. I don't know why he didn't just skip school like we did.”

Lexa walks up to her best friend. “He went because he is a mushy guy and wants to say bye to everyone, just in case they…you know die.” 

“Yeah that's true”

Lexa and Anya say bye, by grabbing each other’s forearm and saying” may we meet again”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia walk out the front of the school. Clarke sees her mom who is parked in the parking lot. “Hey mom” Clarke yells. Raven and Octavia both yell “Hey mama G” at the same time. Once they get near Abby, she brings them in for a group hug. “Hey girls, did you all have a good day?” All three girls nod. “Alright, Raven, Octavia will you be at our house during the purge tonight?”

“Heck yeah mama G because I know you’ll protect me.” Raven innocently flirts with Abby.

Clarke fake gags. “Gross Rae, stop flirting with my mom”

Raven laughs. “I can’t help that your mom looks good for her age.” She says as she winks at Abby.

Abby just rolls her eyes and laughs at Raven. She then turns to Octavia “How about you?” 

Octavia nods. “Of course mama G, you know I love your cooking.” 

“Good, and how’s your brother Bellamy?”

Octavia smiles. “He’s good he texted me to stay safe and to tell everyone he hopes they stay safe as well.”

“Well that’s nice of him” Abby says. Before she can ask the girls to get in the car, Finn, Clarke’s ex-boyfriend shows up.

“Hey princess” Finn says to Clarke.

Clarke tenses and then gets angry. “What do you want Finn?” 

“No need to be feisty princess. I just came by to say I hope you stay safe tonight, I don't know why your still upset.”

“Are you freaking kidding me right now Finn?!?” You shot my dad last purge and now he is dead because of you!” she yelled.

Finn just shrugs “you know I didn't mean to kill him, that bullet was meant for your mom.”

Raven was about to make a move to knock him out but Octavia held her back.

Clarke balled up her fists. “That doesn't make a difference if it was supposed to be for my mom. Besides if you did shoot my mom then I still wouldn't forgive you, like how I don't and will never forgive you now.”

Abby moves to hold Clarke. “How dare you come up to my daughter and act like what you did wasn't a big deal. Because it was, you took her Father away from her. I knew you were no good for Clarke. I advise you to leave now!” Tears threatened to fill Abby’s eyes.

Raven and Octavia were standing on the side of Abby and Clarke. Octavia giving Finn the devils stare the entire time while holding a very pissed Raven. Raven steps up to Finn. “I hope karma gets you tonight.” She says with a growl as she steps back into Octavia’s embrace. 

Finn just gives a creepy smile. “Well I see my presence is not welcomed, you girls be safe.” He then turns to Abby. “You too Mrs. Griffin, it would be a shame if anything happens to you.” With that he leaves.

Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Abby watch Finn leave. After a moment of silence Abby says. “Come on girls let’s get home.”

Once they get home Raven and Octavia border up the door and windows with wood, While Abby cooks and Clarke gets the plates ready. Once the food is cooked and put on plates. All the girls grab a plate and head to the living room for the announcement to start.

“I hate the purge” Clarke says as she sits down on the couch.

Raven and Octavia both say “same” together.

Clarke starts to think about her father and how he would whisper calming things into her ear and tell her he would protect her. Tears start to form in her eyes. “I wish dad were here”

Abby looks at Clarke and her heart starts to break. She leans forward and holds her daughters hand. “I know honey but we will be okay, just like every purge we been in we will be okay.” She looks to Octavia and Raven. “All of us will.” She adds.

The TV grabs everyone’s attention. As the emergency broadcast system starts:

This is not a test.  
This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the U.S Government.  
Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. All other weapons are restricted.  
Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the purge and shall not be harmed.  
Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours.  
Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until 7 am when the purge concludes.  
Blessed be our new Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn.  
May god be with you all


	2. Hour 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today i had a free day so i thought i'd write another chapter. Heads up this one gets violent and a little dark. once again i want to apologize if my story doesn't make any sense, and for those who actually read it. i want to say thank you for taking the time to give this fic a chance.

After the broadcast system ends, Abby stands up and walks over to a picture frame that is hanging in the hallway. She grabs the left side and slides it to the left, revealing a fully loaded Taurus PT 92. She grabs the handgun and makes her way back to the living room and places it on the coffee table. Silence takes over the room as everyone looks at the gun. 

Abby clears her throat “Remember this is only if we have to use it okay?” All three girls nod. Octavia feels confident because she has a switchblade in her pocket just in case someone else uses the gun. “Good, now let’s just pretend that this is like any other night, alright?”

Clarke reaches for the remote to the TV so she can put Netflix on so they can watch something that isn’t the news talking about the purge and showing people murder each other. Clarke searches through a bunch of TV shows/ movies until the TV show Daredevil passes and catches Raven’s eye. 

“Oh, oh, ohhh, Clarke lets watch Daredevil please?” Raven begs.

“Yeah Clarke lets watch it, I heard it’s supposed to be good.” Octavia agrees.

“Alright fine” Clarke gives in. She presses play and everyone continues to eat there dinner while watching the show.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
People are already on the streets purging. They are either by themselves or with their friends. In the purge it's a total free for all. Anyone can turn their backs and kill you and Lexa knows this, but that won’t stop her. She is determined to get Revenge on Costia’s death and she won’t let anything get in her way.

Lexa is roaming the streets in her armored car, trying to make her way to the guy’s house which is cities away. She watches smoke from fires spread throughout the night sky. She passes by a lot of buildings, but what catches her eye is a man that is stabbing someone over and over and over again.

“Jeez I wonder what that person did to him.” Lexa thinks to herself. She then looks out the window to her left as she continues to drive and sees a girl who is covered in blood from head to toe. 

“Damn people are brutal this purge.” Lexa turns right to catch the freeway but she sees two cars that are flipped over and on fire. A group of guys are in front of it chanting something that she can’t quite make out. She sees the group of men holding what looks like AK47’s and she sees three bodies on the ground with puddles of blood around them. She decides that it would be a good idea to not draw in any attention, so she turns around to find another way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone is finished eating, Abby and Raven are in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes. While Clarke is leaning against one of the kitchen counters and Octavia is in the bathroom. Clarke starts to wonder what the purge was like when her mother was her age. She wondered if it was as bad as it is now. 

“Hey mom?” Clarke says as she starts to play with the hem of her shirt.

“Yes honey” Abby responds. She looks at Clarke and can tell her daughter wants to ask her something. 

“What was the purge like back then?” Clarke asks. Abby and Raven finishes up with the dishes. Raven stands by Clarke curious at what the purge was like back then 

Abby dries her hands with a towel. “Back in my day the purge wasn't as violent as it is now. The only people who purged were the gangs, so they can try and rule the city, but now you have almost everyone doing it. There wasn't really any stress back then because no one would break into other people’s houses. So if you stayed inside your house then you were safe. But nowadays people break into anyone’s house, even if they don't know the person. That's why I keep that gun in here.”

Before Clarke or Raven can respond to what Abby said there was a giant crash. Next thing Abby and the girls know is that the front door is being busted open. All three girls are frozen with fear. They watch as Finn, Emerson, and Wells walk in. 

“Looks like we have company.” Finn says as he eyes Raven.

Emerson looks at Raven and gives an evil chuckle. “She’s mine”

Abby then remembers that the gun is sitting on the coffee table in the living room. She looks at Raven and her daughter signaling to the gun. Both of the girls know exactly what Abby is about to do. “Now” Abby says, all three girls start to run towards the living room.

“Get them” Finn yells.

Emerson runs after Raven, While Wells goes after Clarke and Finn goes after Abby. Abby is so close to the gun but Finn tackles her to the ground and knocks the wind out of her. Wells tackles Clarke onto the couch, which flips over making them fall onto the floor. Emerson manages to grab Raven and roughly throws her to the ground, which makes her hit the side of her head hard. 

Finn grabs his backpack and opens it up. “Good thing we brought extra.” He jokingly says as he brings out three zip ties. He hands one to both guys. They zip tie each girl’s hands behind their back and brings them together so they are on their knees side by side.

Clarke looks at Raven who is right by her then she looks at her mother, who is on the other side of Raven. She can tell that both of them is as scared as she is. She focuses on the side of Ravens head and can see a bump starting to form.

“Why are you here Finn? Haven’t you taken enough from me?” Clarke says as she turns her attention back to Finn.

Finn looks down at Clarke. He kneels down so that he is face to face with her. “I’m just finishing up what I started princess.” he looks at Raven “I might be doing a little extra though.” he states as he stands up.

Abby is disgusted with Finn. “You’re a monster Finn and I hope you know that.”

Finn looks at Abby and he starts to get upset. “I am not a monster!” he yells. “I’m only doing this because you're a horrible mother who mistreated their daughter.  
Do you know how many times Clarke has cried to me because you didn't pay attention to her? You made her feel worthless and invisible.”

Clarke sees Finn start to rage. She knows that he has a temper issue and she doesn't want him to hurt her mother. “Finn stop! She explained everything. She told me why she was always too tired to have a conversation and why she was too busy to be around. I forgave her Finn; you don't have to do anything to her.”

Finn shakes his head. “No, she still deserves to be punished for treating you wrong. You only forgave her because you have a good heart and that's what you do. You forgive people who shouldn't be forgiven.”

Abby knows that she’s been a bad mother but she was working 2 jobs and 1 part time job because they were behind in rent and she didn't want her family to end up on the streets. But Finns behavior is unacceptable. He doesn't know when to let go. “You don't know how to forgive people Finn. You don't understand people can give second chances to those who deserve them. Clarke forgave me and she still loves me.” Memories of Jake start to run through her mind. Getting Abby quite upset. “But you killed her father. Clarke will never forgive you or ever love you. No one will ever love a monster!” 

That was the last straw for Finn. He slaps Abby in her face and kicks her in the stomach. She coughs and leans over. “Shut up! I am not a monster! And I will be loved, you’ll see!” he grabs her so she’s sitting up and he kicks her in the stomach again and again. The impact makes Abby fall on her side. Her eyes connect with Raven’s and Clarke's. She can see them being held down by Wells and Emerson.

Clarke is struggling under Wells grip. “Stop it Finn! Take me instead, not my mom. Just leave her alone please.” Tears are running uncontrollably down her face.

Finn turns towards Clarke. “Oh princess, don't worry I’ll take you. You’ll feel a type of pain but it’ll be a stretching kind.” He says as he winks at Clarke. 

Wells looks at Finn confused. He hits him on his shoulder. “Dude what the hell? You’re going to Rape her?” He and Emerson let go of Clarke and Raven to discuss what’s going on because rape was not part of the plan. Raven and Clarke crawl over to Abby to make sure she’s okay.

“Oh come on guys, now’s not the time to pussy out. You had no problem when I said that someone will die tonight.” Finn says to both Wells and Emerson.

“Rape is totally different then killing someone. Isn’t it like….worse?” Wells ask.

Emerson stays quiet, deciding what he’s going to do about this situation.

Finn thinks about it. “No because they'll still live instead of us taking their life. Come on guys” He looks at Wells “you and I can take Clarke and Emerson can have  
Raven. It’ll feel good going raw. I promise.”

Clarke and Raven can hear what the guys are saying and they start to cry, their bodies start to shake uncontrollably to the point where they might throw up. Finn,  
Wells, and Emerson continue to discuss the situation. What they don't know is that Octavia is in the bathroom, overhearing the entire conversation.

Octavia is pacing back and forth in the bathroom. “Come on Octavia do something.” She says to herself. She tries to come with a plan. Then she remembers she has her switch blade in her pocket. She takes it out “1 versus 3 is a little unfair.” She looks around and spots flowers in a glass vase. She emptied the vase and feels how hard it is. “This will be useful.” she breathes in and out, trying to calm her nerves. She opens the bathroom door quietly so she doesn’t draw any attention.

She tiptoes out and sees that all the guys’ backs are turned to her. Ravens eyes connects with hers. Octavia shakes her head telling her not to cause attention. Raven obliges and looks back to Abby.

Octavia walks close to the three and holds up the vase and smashes it to the back of Emerson’s skull, which knocks him out. Finn and Wells look up startled. Before Finn can wrap his mind on what’s happening, Octavia kicks him in his testicles. Finn ends ups gasping for air while on the ground. Wells lunges at Octavia but she moves out the way.

They both have their arms up, standing in a fighting position. Wells is the first one to swing. He does a left hook but Octavia ducks and lands a punch to his Jaw. He swings again but misses and Octavia socks him on the other side of his jaw, but a little harder this time. Then she kicks him in his stomach, which sends him flying into the coffee table. She looks around to make sure that Finn, Wells and Emerson are all still down. 

Octavia takes out her switch blade and cuts the zip ties off of Clarke, Raven, and Abby. They all bring her in for a group hug when they are freed.

“Thanks for saving us O.” Raven says as she kisses Octavia’s cheek.

“Yeah thank you O, you have no idea how much pain you saved us from.” Clarke says.

Before Octavia can tell them there welcome, Wells stands up while holding Abby’s gun and points it at them. Tears start to form in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.”


End file.
